SpringClan/Roleplay
=Roleplay= Ravenstar awoke, stretching. He remembered last night, and how he had had to kill Cloverfern. He sighed, looking down at his paws. --Wolfy 22:57, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail had already left the camp by the time every cat was awake. He made his way towards the Loners & Rogues camp, attempting to reach the exact spot where he had fallen and was taken by StarClan. His ears flicked at the sound of early morning crickets loudly chirping. I have to find out why StarClan chose me! — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:04, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar bounded up to the entrance of the camp. He glanced back. He trusted Rowanflame to organize all the patrols. He padded out of camp, deciding he needed some time to think. --Wolfy 22:17, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Juniperheart stalked a mouse and pounced on it, killing it quickly. She mewed in delight and went back, digging up a vole and a squirrel along the way. She placed them in the fresh kill pile as she saw Ravenstar bound out of camp. She snorted in confusion and lay down in the sun, warming her pretty brown fur. - Maple Moonfrost followed Ravenstar out of camp. "Are you all right?" She asked him. Ravenstar sighed. "I don't know, Moonfrost." He said. Moonfrost rubbed against him. "I know it was hard for you to kill Cloverfern." She said. "But it was the best for the Clan." Ravenstar nodded. "I guess your right." He said. --Wolfy 23:28, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap let out a grunt and rose to his paws, ready to leave camp. His leg hadn't been as bothersome as usual, so he figured he'd try to atleast be somewhat useful and catch some prey or something. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 23:31, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Gingerheart yawned and stretched as she woke, and left the Warrior's den. She sighed, and hoped the patrols weren't already sent out. She yawned again as she set out to find the deputy, and hoped she could join a hunting patrol or something. - Briarwing.Loves.Roleplay "We should go back to camp." Said Moonfrost. "The Clan will be wondering where you are, most likely." Ravenstar nodded. "Okay." The two cats headed back to camp. --Wolfy 22:20, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Moonfrost felt something shift inside of her. She glanced at Ravenstar. She was expecting his kits. She had found out about 10 days ago. It was just beginning to show. Ravenstar didn't know yet. "Ravenstar," Moonfrost began, "I've been wanting to tell you something." She took a deep breath as she said, "I'm expecting our kits." She watched as shock appeared in Ravenstar's eyes, but so did excitement. "That's...that's...amazing." He breathed, as he purred and rubbed against her. Moonfrost felt a kit kick out. Do they know that he's their father? She wondered. "You should be moving to the nursery soon!" Exclaimed Ravenstar. "I can still hunt." Moonfrost assured him. --Wolfy 18:36, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Juniper heart flicked her ears at the sound of Ravenstar and Moonfrost. She inconspicuously made her way over and listen quietly. “I’m expecting our kits.” Mewed Moonfrost. Juniperheart lurched in surprise. ‘Moonfrost too..?’ She thought. She had told no one, but she, at one point, had an affair with a loner named Feather. He was killed by a car not too long ago, and Juniperheart was still depressed about it. She kept it a secret for so long. But she couldnt anymore. “Sorry for listening in, Ravenstar, but on the topic of kits, I, uhm.. well, I at one point, had a, uhm... an affair with a loner named Feather. Great cat, he was. And I, uhm, decided you needed to know that.. that I.. will be having his kits..” Juniperheart stuttered. She stepped back cautiously, waiting for a Ravenstar to respond. - Maple (btw they call cars monsters) Ravenstar blinked, feeling awkward. Has she been eavesdropping this entire time? "Er...alright. That's...great!" He said. --Wolfy 21:42, September 9, 2019 (UTC) (I forgot lol) Juniperheart sensed his awkwardness and discomfort. “I’m sorry for, you know, listening in. You and Moonfrost, uhm, have a nice evening. She padded swiftly to the warriors den, - Maple Ravenstar flicked an ear as she padded away. He turned his attention back to his mate. "Your sure you feel okay?" He asked. "I'm sure." She said, flicking him with her tail. --Wolfy 21:30, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar then went into camp, greeted everyone there, before leaving again. He went to the SpringClan border. He then smelled a rogue scent. He glanced over, and saw a rogue, catch a mouse on SpringClan territory! He glared at the rogue. "That prey belongs to SpringClan!" He snarled. The rogue looked at him. "You'll have to fight me for it!" Hawk snarled. Ravenstar lunged at the Hawk. Hawk ducked, and clawed his underbelly. Ravenstar yowled. He and Hawk fought, snarling, until Ravenstar broke away from the vicious tom, collapsing on the ground, blood flowing from his neck. Hawk picked up the prey and ran. He felt everything going dark. I'm losing a life. --Wolfy 22:03, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay